In the digital age, authentication has become a ubiquitous part of users' lives. Whether using a password to authenticate with a remote email server, or using a pin code to authenticate with a proximal automated teller machine, users may regularly be authenticating with different authentication systems. Accordingly, users may need to keep track of/remember different passwords for each of the authentication systems. Furthermore, static authentication data, such as passwords or fingerprint signatures, may be dependent on the security of the authentication system in which they are being used. For example, if there is a security breach in an authentication system, a user's password or fingerprint signature may be obtainable by a third party. Since the passwords and fingerprint signatures may be static, e.g. they may not regularly change or may be unchangeable, the third party may be able to use the user's password or fingerprint signature to obtain unauthorized access to the user's account.